Je vous aime adieu
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Claire est prise de remords.


Je vous aime adieu

Claire était là dans le salon, pleurant devant le corps inerte de Peter

Claire : tu disais que tu étais comme moi !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit l'éclat de verre enfoncé dans son crâne, instinctivement elle le retira. Les yeux de Peter qui jusque là avait une coloration blanc opaque retrouva sa belle teinte foncée.

Claire : je croyais t'avoir perdu !

Troublée par se retour miraculeux, elle partit s'isoler dans la chambre d'ôte qu'on avait mis à sa disposition, elle s'effondra sur le lit et pleura. C'était si étrange, elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant elle ne pouvait imaginer le perdre, ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés, que cela pouvait il signifier ? Pourquoi autant d'attachement pour lui ? Etait ce parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? NON, ça n'avait rien à voir ! Peut être parce qu'il était comme elle ! Cette idée lui sembla encore plus stupide que la première. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, essuyant ses yeux et arrangeant ses cheveux, elle regardait son reflet. « Tu l'aimes claire, tout simplement ! » Cette pensée la terrorisa, c'était bien sa veine, s'éprendre de son oncle. Elle essayant de chasser cette idée de sa tête, elle devait l'oublier.

On frappa à la porte.

Claire : oui entrez !

Nathan fit son apparition, il portait un tailleur trois pièces.

Claire : tu sors ?

Nathan : oui un gala de bienfaisance ! Je suis désolé Claire mais tu comprends…

Claire : oui que je reste ici, c'est sur que ça ferait tache dans le paysage si ta fille illégitime était assis à ta table !

Nathan : je suis désolé !

Claire : moi aussi !

Nathan partit, laissant Claire seule, la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond pensante. Elle n'entendit pas Peter entrer.

Peter : ça va ? Tu es partit si vite tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé !

Peter s'était assis sur le port du lit, Claire se releva.

Claire : et bien maintenant on est quit !

Peter : tu trembles !

Claire dont les larmes étaient de nouveau entrain de l'envahir : J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! je l'aurais pas supporté, tu es très important pour moi !

Peter pris Claire dans ses bras, la jeune femme se laissa aller, pleurant.

Peter : je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas de faire autant de peine, tu comptes énormément pour moi aussi Claire !

A l'aide de son index, qu'il glissa son le menton de la jeune femme, il la força à relever la tête et à le regarder, délicatement avec son pouce il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore des yeux de la jeune femme, leur regard s'était accroché et ne se défaisait plus. Peter se surpris à la trouver belle, à vouloir la serrer indéfiniment dans ses bras, à vouloir l'embrasser et la caresser.

Peter (pour lui-même) : sors toi ces idées de suite de la tête Peter, c'est ta nièce, la fille de ton frère !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il sentit des lèvres légèrement humide contre les siennes, instinctivement il répondit au baiser avant de se ressaisir.

Peter : Claire non on ne peut pas ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça !

Claire : pardon, je suis désolée, je…..je…..je regrette.

Claire (pour elle-même) : menteuse tu en regrette rien du tout ou plutôt si mais que ça s'arrête !

Peter : je vais te laisser !

Claire : excellente idée ! Et encore désolée !

Peter : ne t'excuse pas c'était très agréable ! Euh non je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Peter sortit, Claire referma la porte en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle s'adossa à la porte, repensant à ce baiser, à ses magnifiques lèvres. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées, bousculée par la porte qui venait de se ré-ouvrir . Peter posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

Claire (entre deux baisers) : je croyais que ce n'était pas bien !

Peter : tu as raison ! je pars !

Il commença à s'avancer vers la porte, Claire la ferma, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Peter la plaqua contre la porte, l'embrassant de plus belle, ils étaient incontrôlables brulant l'un et l'autre de désir.

Cet homme elle le désirait, elle brulait d'envie de sentir ses mains parcourir son corps et pourtant, elle était aussi terrifiée, elle allait s'ouvrir à un homme pour la première fois. Peter s'aperçu du mal être de la jeune femme et compris de suite que pour elle ça serai sa première. Il stoppa ses baisers et caresses et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Peter : si tu préfères on en reste là !

Claire très touchée, se contenta de répondre qu'elle était prête par un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Peter porta délicatement la jeune femme jusqu'au lit, l'y déposant, avant de venir la rejoindre, il retira son tee-shirt puis il vint prendre place à côté d'elle là dominant légèrement, sa main jouait avec quelques mèches de la jeune femme, du bout des doigts il caressa sa joue, elle ferma les yeux sous le contact si agréable de sa peau sur la sienne. Tendrement Peter vint capturer les lèvres de Claire, petit à petit leur baiser devint plus appuyé, plus passionné. Le jeune homme caresse la jambe, puis la cuisse de Claire jusqu'à remonter à son ventre pour finir par glisser sa main sous le chemisier de Claire afin de continuer ses caresses, caresses qui procurer beaucoup de sensations à la jeune femme, les baisers de Peter descendent vers le cou mais très vite il se heurte au chemisier. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il commença à dégrafer les boutons du chemisier, chemisier que Claire finit par jeter au sol. Peter repris alors ses caresses qui faisait frissonner la jeune femme, ce fut au tour des lèvres du jeune homme de partir à la découverte du corps de la jeune femme, il commença par embrasser son bas ventre et remonta délicatement jusqu'à la bouche de sa partenaire, Claire en appréciant chaque instant, ses mains partirent caresser les bras puis le dos du Peter, la douceur des mains de Claire sur lui l'existait d'avantage, il n'avait jamais autant désirer une femme qu'il pouvait désirer Claire. Sachant que c'était la première fois pour la jeune femme, Peter mener la danse, une valse à laquelle Claire se laisser entrainer avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Les caresses s'enchaînait, accroissant le désir des deux partenaires, et pourtant encore beaucoup de tissus les séparer l'un et l'autre, Peter lui ne voulait pas brusquer Claire et faisait donc très attention à y aller doucement, essayant de lui procurer du plaisir à chacun de ses gestes. Claire apprécier indéniablement mais son désir étant de plus en plus grand, l'étape suivante commençait à la titiller, elle fit glisser lentement sa main sur le torse de Peter tout en l'embrassant, puis délicatement sa main pénétra dans le pantalon du jeune homme, elle commença à caresser le sexe de Peter qui bien qu'au début surpris trouva vite très agréable ces caresses. Peter dégrafa le soutien gorge de Claire découvrant la belle poitrine de la jeune femme, il commença à la couvrir de baisers, jouant aces sa langue sur ses tétons qui se raffermirent de plaisir. Claire avait arrêté ses caresses pour entreprendre t'enlever le pantalon de son partenaire, elle reçu très rapidement de l'aide de celui –ci, alors qu'il finissait de s'en débarrasser, Claire retira d'elle-même son pantalon, Peter vint délicatement se positionner au dessus de la jeune femme, l'embrassant dans le cou, Claire jouait avec ses ongles sur le dos de Peter descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, les baisers du jeune homme descendirent sur la poitrine, puis le bas ventre de la jeune femme, ses mains vinrent caresser ses jambes, ses lèvres couvrirent de baisers l'intérieur de l'entre jambe de la jeune femme, de sa langue il voulu aller titiller l'intimité de la jeune femme mais il restait encore un petit bout de tissu, Claire se souleva pour qu'il puisse l'en débarrasser, Peter retira aussi son boxer puis il reprit son idée initial, Claire se crispa au drap de plaisir sous le contact de sa langue sur son intimité, Peter remonta doucement jusqu'à la bouche de Claire qu'il captura passionnément, doucement et afin de préparer la jeune femme, il introduisit deux doigts en elle, finalement et out en douceur il s'introduisit en elle, il entame de petits mouvements de va et vient afin de ne pas lui faire mal, leur mains s'étaient jointes, Peter commença à accélérer ses mouvement de va et vient, Claire commença à pousser des petits gémissements, ils finirent par s'unirent , Peter se coucha un moment sur Claire pour profiter encore un peu de cet instant magique qu'il venait de partager puis il prit place à côté d'elle, la prenant dans c'est bras !

Peter : Je crois que j'ai un problème Melle Bennett !

Claire : Lequel ?

Peter : je vous aime Claire Bennett !

Claire (souriant) : moi aussi Mr Petrelli !

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et s'en dormit. Claire elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, la réalité l'avait rattrapée, il était son oncle malgré la puissance de leur sentiment personne ne comprendrais, on les jugerait, Peter pourrais avoir des ennuis, et vivre à côté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, sans pouvoir l'avoir c'était impensable. Sans le réveiller, elle se dégagea de ses bras dans lesquels elle aimait tant être, elle s'habilla, s'assit au bord du lit et le regard dormir un moment puis elle s'installe devant le bureau attrapa du papier et un crayon et commença à écrire.

Elle déposa la lettre sur son oreille, attrapa son sac et quitta la maison les larmes aux yeux. La porte d'entrée claqua, Peter sursauta pensant que c'était Nathan qui rentrait, il enfila ses affaires, et commença à refaire le lit, là il tomba sur la lettre de Claire

« Je vous aime adieu

Ce s'ra bien mieux comme ça

Je veux garder ce feu

Qui loin de toi me survivra

Je t'aime vraiment

Mais j'peux pas rester là….

C'était écrit ce qui se passe entre nous

On rêvait d'infini

Mais c'était pas pour nous

Oh oh je vous aime adieu

Je t' aimerais toujours

De début à la fin

Quitte à compter ces jours

Où j'aurais pu me sentir bien…

C'était écrit se qui se passe entre nous

On arrête la partie

Faut plus qu'on rejoue

C'était écrit, arrêtons, c'est tout

Donne- moi un jour

Des nouvelles de toi

Je vous aime adieu »

Le cœur meurtri, il quitta la chambre où quelques heures avant il avait vécu un moment inoubliable.

Fin !

Paroles : Hélène Segara (je ne l'ai pas prises dans son intégralité et j'ai modifié quelques conjugaisons)


End file.
